Something New?
by StayStrongxox
Summary: Set after 3x10 but with a different take on 3x11 Finn is waiting for an answer from Rachel... But what happens when she involved in a car accident? Does she have an answer or will Finn be heading for heartbreak?


**This isn't continuing on from Fight For Me. This is a random one shot what came to me yesterday...**

**Enjoy x**

* * *

'Kurt, will you hurry up! Mr Shue will kill us if we are late!' Rachel shouted from inside of Kurt's car. Kurt rushed out of the house, with his hair all over the place and his bag hooked on his arm. He rushed round to the drivers seat and flung his bag down next to Rachel's feet on the the floor.

'Remind me again why Finn had to go into school early today?' Kurt whined, as he started up his car. Rachel fastened her seatbelt and answered Kurt.

'Because he said he wanted to ask Mr Shue's advice on something. That's all he said last when we were in-'

'Blah Blah! I don't need to know where you where, thanks!' Kurt said, effectively cutting Rachel's off. Rachel rolled her eyes and settled into her seat, as Kurt carefully pulled out onto the street...

* * *

'Finn, where are Kurt and Rachel?' Mr Shue asked. Finn shrugged his shoulders.

'Probably stuck in traffic. Do you want to me to call them?' Finn asked. Mr Shue shook his head.

'No, Just text one of them and tell I'll see them during on of their frees' said Mr Shue, before going back to address the class what their assignment would be this week, while Finn sent Rachel a text.

_Mr Shue wants to speak to you and Kurt during a free. Hurry if you can! I love you xx_

Finn pressed send and tuned back into the class, who were suggesting songs for an upcoming assembly.

'What about another mash up?' Finn suggested. Mercedes raised an eyebrow.

'Do you remember what happened the last time we did a mash up and competed against each other?' she said. Finn quickly nodded and abandoned the idea, before going back to thinking of some more ideas...

* * *

'I can't believe you stopped for coffee! Finn just texted me and basically told me we're in trouble with Mr Shue!' Rachel said, as Kurt settled his Vanilla Latte in the drinks holder.

'Oh calm down! I always need a coffee before I start my school day' he said, as he set off from the coffee shop. Rachel scoffed lightly.

'Why couldn't you had have one at home? When you got up?' Rachel asked, bending down to tuck her phone into her bag after sending a text to Finn, saying that they were trying to get the school as quick as they could.

'Because they weren't vanilla, that's why!' Kurt said, making Rachel roll her eyes...

* * *

'I can't believe we've been stuck in this traffic jam for half an hour! I knew it was sign that we should've stayed home and watched Funny Girl!' Kurt whined, as he and Rachel sat in the car. Rachel wasn't listening, her head was buried in her song book, as she looked for a song for Mr Shue's class. Finn had texted her telling her the assignment as she failed to show up.

'Oh stop whining! We're nearly there!' Kurt said. Rachel looked shocked at Kurt's whine

'Excuse me? Whining! I'm sorry if I care about actually wanting to get to classes!' Rachel retorted. Kurt sighed and set off after the cars in front started moving. His phone vibrated against his leg and managed to get his phone out of his bag and held it out to Rachel.

'Can you answer it? Its Blaine' said Kurt

'Give me a minute' said Rachel, as she tucked her book back into her bag. She barely had time to look up before she let out a terrified scream of Kurt's name...

* * *

'Finn? Have you seen Kurt or Rachel? Can't get hold of either of them' Blaine said, as he joined Finn outside. Finn looked up his notebook, where he was doodling things about Rachel, most of them inappropriate.

'I don't know. Although they might be talking to Shue' he said. Blaine sighed and sat down next to him, setting his bag between them.

'Why would they be talking to Shue?' Blaine asked

'Because he'll want to know where they are. I swear he's gotten more stricter this year!' Finn said, his voice hard and Blaine had an idea why.

'You still waiting for Rachel's answer to your proposal?' Blaine asked. Finn tensed slightly

'Maybe...' Blaine looked at Finn pointedly and he sighed. 'I'm terrified I've lost her. She's the best thing in my life. I can't live without her and I might have cocked this up! It's just... Looking at rings and picking them out, I always knew she was the one, that first day I met her in the auditorium. I knew there and then I wanted to marry her...' Finn said, his face having a far away look in his eyes.

'I know what you mean. I feel the same way about Kurt' Blaine said, knowing how Finn felt. 'I mean, I'm not proposing anytime soon, but one day, I will marry him' Blaine said. Finn opened his mouth to speak when screaming got their both of their attention. They looked round and then to the front gates of the school and saw Rachel and Kurt storming into the grounds, both screaming at each other, with Rachel walking backwards.

'I DON'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT THAT, KURT!' Rachel screamed, her hair flying out in front her, as Kurt dashed after her

'Please just go and get it checked out! You could have a concussion!' Kurt said, jogging to catch up with her quick strides. Back with Finn and Blaine, they were both trying to figure out what they were screaming at, when Rachel spun round and saw them. Finn's heart thudded to a stop as he took in Rachel. She was covered in blood, which was dripping from her head and down the side of her face and to her clothes.

'RACH!' His scream shot through the air like a gunshot. He rushed towards her, Blaine following him and rushing to Kurt. Rachel rushed into Finns arms, before her legs gave out from under her and she hit the concrete heavily, Finn going down with her and hugging her tighter.

'What happened?' Finn asked his girlfriend, stroking her hair. Rachel choked on a few sobs as the shock settled in, as did the reality of what had happened. Rachel gripped his arm tighter, as if he was going to disappear at any minute and Finn noticed. 'I'm not going anywhere, babe!' he assured her. Rachel opened her mouth to speak, when Mr Shue came rushing out, with Emma, Mercedes, Mike and Artie behind him.

'Rachel! Kurt! What's happened?' He asked, as he knelt in front of Rachel. He noticed the shock was beginning to take over her and urged Finn to get her inside. He helped Rachel to her feet with Finn, before motioning for Emma to take them inside, before turning to Kurt.

'Kurt, you okay?' he asked. Kurt shook his head and clutched onto Blaine. 'Come on, lets get you inside' Mr Shue said, putting his hand on Kurt's shoulder and leading him inside...

* * *

They entered the choir room to find Finn sat on chair with Rachel on his lap, as he examined the big cut when her hairline was. Finn tensed when Kurt entered the room.

'What happened?' he asked, trying his hardest to keep his voice under control, taking deep breaths as he spoke.

'My phone was ringing and I took it out of my pocket to hand to Rachel... And she didn't take it, so I looked to see what she was doing for a split second and my car went into the back of a lorry' Kurt said, as he sat down on a chair, accepting the water Mr Shue gave to him.

'How did Rachel end up like this?' Finn growled

'She was putting her book away and she looked up and screamed. When we crashed, her head slammed into the dashboard and the passenger window smashed and glass went everywhere... The lorry was bigger than my whole car' Kurt answered, taking a sip of the water with a shaky hand. Finn sighed and tucked Rachel's head into his neck, when he got pricked.

'Ow!' he yelped, pressing a hand to his neck, his finger tip drawing back a bit blood. 'Right, I'm taking you to the hospital!' Finn said, hooking his arm under her leg and scooping her into his arm.

'I don't need a Doctor, Finn!' Rachel protested. Finn looked at her incredulously

'Excuse me? You have glass stuck in your head and you'll probably need stitches! I'm not having you passing on me!' Finn said, effectively ending their argument. They headed out of the door, ignoring the whispers of the other students. Mr Shue turned back Kurt.

'Where's your car?' he asked gently, wanting to help Kurt out before the shock turned into panic for Kurt..

* * *

Carole arrived home at precisely 2.05pm. 2.05pm meant getting home, relaxing for an hour before starting to make tea for her two sons and husband, listening to garbage tv. She didn't expect to come home and find a bloodied, but stitched up Rachel curled up on the sofa with her son. The front shutting had the two teens scrambling to their feet.

'Mom! I can explain!' Finn protested, his hand up in surrender.

'Yes! You can explain to me why Rachel is covered in blood! My god, darling' Carole demanded, ushering Rachel gently into the kitchen. She sat down on a kitchen stool, while Carole searched for the first aid kit. Finn wrapped his arms round Rachel's waist and kissed her glass free head. 'What happened, darling?' Carole asked, as she grabbed an antiseptic wipe and gently wiped Rachel's face. Rachel glanced at Finn, who nodded.

'They're bound to find out soon anyway' he said. Carole froze and looked at both of them.

'Find out soon?' she repeated, her gaze instinctively dropping to Rachel's stomach, before Finn quickly backtracked.

'No, no,no,no Mom, she's not pregnant! Kurt crashed his car and Rachel got hurt' Finn said. Carole stiffened and her hand fell away from Rachel's face.

'He's done what?!' Carole shrieked

'He crashed his car into a lorry getting his phone out of his pocket' Finn said, adding a little more detail. Carole took a few minutes to take it in, before sighing.

'Rachel, what happened afterwards?' she asked her son's girlfriend. Rachel thought for a minute.

'We got the other persons insurance details and then called Burt, but he's out of town for the day, so we left the car and walked to school. Then the shock settled in and I starting screaming at Kurt and then we entered the school grounds and saw Finn and Blaine...' Rachel trailed off, as the rest became clear. Carole sighed and dropped her head into her hands.

'You can stay here until your Dads are back from Cincinnati' Carole told Rachel, smiling at her before.

'Thank you Carole' Rachel whispered, before leaning back against Finn and closing her eyes.

'Why don't take a shower, Rach? Try and get this dried blood off you?' Finn asked, knowing Carole was having a silent panic attack about her step-son. Rachel shook her head. Finn bent down and whispered something in her ear, making sure Carole didn't hear him. Rachel looked and him and nodded, before kissing him lightly and heading upstairs to the bathroom, while Finn stayed with his Mom.

'Mom, calm down... Ok. Kurt is fine, he was a little shaken, but Blaine is taking care of him. I'm sure Burt will be able to sort the car, he's a mechanic' Finn told her.

'Its not the car, I'm worried about. Its just a scrap of metal. that can be repaired, lives can't...' Carole told him, calming down a little. Finn sighed and rubbed his Mom's back when the front door opened and Burt, Blaine and Kurt walked through the door.

'KURT!' Carole shrieked, hugging her stepson close to her. Kurt hugged her back and rested his head on the shoulders.

'Whats happening now? With the car?' Finn asked Burt, as he joined Finn in the kitchen.

'Well, the car has been written off. How Kurt and Rachel aren't dead right now, I'll never know. They shouldn't have survived that, let alone walk out unscathed' Burt told Finn, who paled at his words.

'How are they alive then?' he stuttered

'God knows. I can't believe it if I'm honest...' Burt confessed. Finn swallowed and decided to go see how Rachel was. He clapped Kurt on the back, offering some slight comfort, before he headed up the stairs to the bathroom. He knocked on the door and waited for an reply. He frowned when he didn't get one. He cracked opened the door and peeked it, seeing no one in the bathroom. He frowned and closed it before heading to his room. He opened his door and found Rachel asleep in his bed. He smiled and stripped down to his boxers, before climbing under the covers with her. He kissed the back of her head lightly, which made her moan slightly and rolled over, her eyes opening.

'Finn' she smiled, as she reached up to stroke his face

'You feeling okay?' he asked, as he lightly combed his hand through her hair, kissing the top of it occasionally.

'Yeah, I'm fine... You?' she asked

'Better now you're in my arms' he said honestly. Rachel smiled.

'You've been so caught up in making sure I'm okay, then you haven't noticed anything new about me' Rachel whispered, this making Finn frown.

'Huh?' he asked confused. His eyes raked down her body, examining her. 'I don't see anything different' he said. Rachel smiled and started tapping her finger against his cheek. Keeping their eyes locked, she only starting tapping one against his cheek. He frowned when felt something cold against his cheek. His hand travelled up her arm and to her hand, lacing their fingers together, before bringing her hand down to eye level, his eyes widening in shock.

'Yes, I'll marry you' Rachel said, her eyes sparkling, watching as a huge smile graced his face.

'Where did you get this?' Finn asked, his voice thick with emotion.

'Quinn's nail file really does come in handy for breaking into school lockers' Rachel grinned, making Finn's mouth drop open slightly.

'That was you? You bloody minx' Finn stated, before tickling her, making Rachel giggle. She thrashed about on the bed, not caring she was probably hurting herself even more. Finally, Finn's relented and pressed their lips together, his tongue snaking into her mouth and fighting for dominance. He rested his weight on his forearms as he cradled her against him...

* * *

Rachel woke up the next morning and let out a pained groan into the pillow where her mouth was. The noise seemed to wake Finn up, who immediately sat up.

'Rachel? You okay?' he asked

'No! My shoulders and my back hurt' she whimpered. Finn frowned and peeled back the comforter. There was nothing on her skin, but he could imagine it been bruised inside.

'Babe, you might bruising on the inside, from when you slammed back into your seat' Finn said, before leaning down and tenderly kissing her back and shoulders.

'Mmm that feels nice' Rachel said. She slowly rolled over and brought her hand to caress Finn's face as rested his head on his elbow. He reached up to his cheek and pulled her hand from his hair, examining the ring on her finger and kissing her hotly, before pulling away.

'I love you, fiancee' he said, failing to keep the smile from spreading across his face. He saw Rachel's eyes light up when he said it.

'Say it again' she whispered

'Fiancee' he said, smiling, raking his hands through her hair. She let out a giggle and went to kiss him again, when a knock at the door stopped her.

'Finn? Rachel? Get up now!' Kurt shouted. They groaned, but did as they told. They got dressed, Rachel wearing Finn's top instead of her bloodied one, and opened the door.

'Mom says we aren't to go to school and trusting you-' Kurt pointed at Finn '-to look after us!' Kurt told them both. Finn's eyes lit up.

'Back to bed fnjhkor us then!' Finn said, pulling a giggling Rachel with him and slamming the door shut.

'HEY! SHE SAID TO LOOK AFTER **BOTH** OF US!' Kurt shouted through the door. He groaned when he heard Rachel shriek and giggle and fished his mobile out of his pocket, dialling Blaine's number, slamming his bedroom door shut...

* * *

**R&R :D xx**


End file.
